shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Odera
Jenny Daphne Odera is a cafe which was run by a girl named Cathy Bronte. It is a tranquil place for busy people to relax and to appreciate the soft music. With a cup of Cappuccino coffee and the aroma spreads seven miles. Daphne Odera has two floors . In the outdoor deck, there is a city panorama heaves in sight. Daphne Odera is located in the east street of business in the Mystic Falls. City Mystic Falls City article:Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-colored-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside Daphne Odera is located in the east street of business in the Mystic Falls, there are many modern buildings stand on the waysides. There is a small stone road to lead to the Daphne Odera , and has Arabian jasmine flowers along the small stone road. In addition, it surrounded by fences.The house painted by Italian style, as if he came back to home . Daphne Odera has a tradition , when someone wants to go to the outdoor deck, he must put his briefcase and phone aside. The windows in there with heart shapes because Cathy Bronte wants everyone see the world with love. The door is just made by wood and have a notice on the door " good time for you". Inside Inside the Daphne Odera, on the first floor, it has warm light in it and there is a girl named Gugu will take you to the miracle room. She has a magic stick, she will bring a cup of coffee according to your mood with her magic stick. When your feet on the floor,the floor will knead for you. The wall is made by tea foliage because it can protect your eyes. There is a circle on a specific place, when someone wants to go to the outdoor deck, he can stand in the circle and then he can arrived at it. There is different from the first floor, it is bright here, and the sky is always blue whatever it is rain outside. Because Cathy Bronte hopes everyone have their own sunshine in their heart. There is a city panorama heaves in sight, and then another waiter named LuLu uses his brush to draw a suitable place for you and a delicate coffee with fragrance. History/Age Daphne Odera has more than 100 years history. Cathy inherited it from her grandmother. In fact, the style of this cafe was designed by her grandmother. So she cherishes it so much. At that time, her grandmother got acquainted with an Italian businessman who gave the secret recipe of Cappuccino. So her grandmother urged her to run it well. Purpose Daphne Odera is mainly built to help the busy people to relax themselves and put their work aside , get rid of burden. Of course ,if other people want to have a quiet place to chat with friend , it is also a good place for them. People Owners * Cathy Bronte Residents * Lang Shun * Cathy Bronte, office workers or ordinary people who love coffee. Users * Lang Shun * People who wants to find a place to relax themselves and love coffee.Category:Location Page